ZaDr Learning to Drive
by homelesscosplayer
Summary: Dib really should have know better than to let Zim teach him to drive. But maybe it won't be all bad...warning Zim X Dib and Gir's usual antics concerning tacos.


Dib knew this was a bad idea. Letting Zim teach him to drive would probably go horribly wrong just like everything else Dib did. However now that they were almost friends Dib kind of wanted to see how it would turn out. He was also hoping they didn't get arrested seeing as how he only had a permit and Zim...well he didn't really think a cop would believe the ranting about how he was hundreds of years old when he looked like any other 16 year old (despite the green skin).

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" The sound of Gaz's voice sent Dib almost a foot into the air, and upon registering what she said his face turned slightly pink.

"Z-Zim is not my boyfriend. Were just...sorta friends now...I think." Gaz peered at him over her game. "Dib, you've been saying his name in your sleep." Dib jumped up and pointed at her "LIES!" , his face turning a deeper shade of pink. Gaz rolled her eyes and walked away, but as she did Dib could have sworn he heard her mutter "Even starting to SOUND like Zim."

Dib's face was still flushed as Zim pulled up in a silver Ford F-150. Zim hopped out, "Greeting Diblet please get in the vehicle now!" Dib was so shocked at the please that he didn't even register that he should be getting into the truck. "Hello, Dib-stink get in the vehicle or I will use the fist of doom...Obey the Fist!" Dib shook away the confusion and hopped up into the driver's seat. He was nervous as he'd only driven once before with his dad and had nearly hit Gir whose cupcake had rolled into the road. Ever since his dad was always to "busy" to teach him to drive. After telling Zim all that Zim had offered to teach him...well maybe it was more of an order for Dib to let him teach him but still. After adjusting his seats and mirrors they were off.

3 hours, 1 squished cupcake, and a slightly dented Gir later Dib was finally doing better. "The Dib-thing is doing quite well." Zim told him while repairing Gir in his lap. "HE RAN OVER MAH CUPCAKE!" Gir yelped tears in his eyes. Dib felt bad and wanted to make it up to him. Then he got an idea "Will you feel better if we stop and get tacos?" Gir brightened immediately and wrapped himself around Dibs arm. "I loves you...so much...TACO'S love the little taco's love them good!" Zim giggled at his little robots outburst and Dib found himself thinking that it actually sounded kinda cute. "You know Dib-worm when you get your license he's gonna beg you to bring him for taco's right?" Dib smiled, "Well you'll have to come too so he doesn't drive me nuts." Zim laughed at him. "HA! Zim will go only when Zim wants to Dib-Stink!" Pulling into the taco place Dib turned to Zim. "Well does Zim want to go eat tacos in the park?" Zim eyed him warily. "Yes. But don't become accustomed to Zim liking your plans Diblet." Gir interrupted them by repeatedly running into the door of the taco place. "Alright Zim looks like we should go before Gir explodes." Zim rolled his eyes. "He'd like that though Diblet. He loves exploding."

Gir was running around the park mindlessly (after devouring five tacos!) Zim and Dib were sitting under a tree watching him. Zim's eyelids kept drooping in a pathetic attempt at staying awake, and quite frankly it was making Dib sleepy too. As Dib stifled a yawn Zim finally succumbed to his drooping eyelids, his head lolling to the side until it came to rest on Dib's shoulder. Dib surmised very soon that Zim fell asleep quickly as the tiny alien snuggled up to Dib and unconsciously tried to burrow under his cape. Dib could feel his face turning pink again when Zim's lips came into contact with his slightly exposed collar bone. It was like his whole body was tingling, radiating out from that one small touch. All the feelings that he tried in vain to hide from everyone, including himself, came flooding out. Dib was suddenly just sick of trying to deny his feelings, with Zim cuddled up to him it was impossible to deny what he was feeling and try to pass it off as friendship. He decided to just get comfy and enjoy the moment. And soon Dib was asleep too.

"AWWWW MASTEH LOVES THE DIB-Creature!" Gir screeched waking Dib. The first thing that registered was they weren't in the park. Gir thought they looked adorable and carried them home, pulled the couch out into a bed, and left them there to sleep. However when he saw his master awake with his arms around Dib staring at him sleepy and content Gir couldn't help but squee at the cuteness. The squee had caused an awkward moment as the second thing Dib registered was that he was looking straight into Zim's eyes, no disguise covering them. Despite being one color they help so much emotion and shock, they seemed to be pleading with dib to help him decide if they should act like nothing was happening or...Dib kissed him. It was the only thing he could think of to answer the pleading gaze. And obviously the right thing as Zim rolled onto him, pressing him into the makeshift bed and snogged him senseless amid Gir's squees of "Yay Masteh", "How Cute", and "Where's my piggy he needs to see this?" Dib smiled into the kiss thinking how all this started with a driving lesson.


End file.
